ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Vocaloid All Stars: in Concert/Transcript
Hatsune Miku: Has every fan of all the Vocaloids attended the concerts in their countries of the whole world in different times of their years? From Mikunopolis to Miku Expo, there is just one Vocaloid whose theme color is turquoise. She has so many abilities like singing and dancing and is fascinated with leeks that can be in any use. Well, this Vocaloid girl with twintails as a hairstyle and the 01 tattoo on her left upper arm is me, Hatsune Miku. (music begins playing "Miku" by Anamanaguchi) :Miku, Miku, you can call me Miku :Blue hair, blue tie, hiding in your wifi :Open Secrets, anyone can find me :Hear your music running through my mind :I'm thinking Miku, Miku, oo-ee-oo (4x) :I'm on top of the world because of you :All I wanted to do is follow you :I'll keep singing along to all of you :I'll keep singing along :I'm thinking Miku, Miku, oo-ee-oo (4x) :Miku, Miku, what's it like to be you? :20, 20, looking in the rear-view :Play me, break me, make me feel like Superman :You can do anything you want singers :I'm on top of the world because of you :All I wanted to do is follow you :I'll keep singing along to all of you :I'll keep singing along & background singers :I'm on top of the world because of you :I do nothing that they could never do :I'll keep playing along to all of you :I'll keep playing along Miku :I'm thinking Miku, Miku, oo-ee-oo (4x) :Where were we walking together? :I will see you in the end :I'll take you to where you've never been :And bring you back again :Listen to me with your eyes :I'm watching you from in the sky :If you forget I'll fade away :I'm asking you to let me stay :So bathe me in your magic light :And keep it on in darkest night :I need you here to keep me strong :To live my life and sing along :I'm waiting with you wide awake :Like your expensive poison snake :You found me here inside a dream :Walk through the fire straight to me (song concludes with a cut to black and then fade light on her) Well, that's how I start this show. By the way, my western name is Miku Hatsune and I know some of you really like it that way. Now, I would like to introduce you to one of my old friends in the Vocaloid group, Meiko~! (crowd cheering as MEIKO enters the stage) MEIKO: Thank you so much, Miku! Before I introduce the next song, I have a personal story to tell. When I was made as the first Crypton Vocaloid in the same year as our 3 Zero-G friends Leon, Lola and Miriam, I met them all until Kaito appeared for the first time. He became my other half as some fans really wanted. We all got along with more Vocaloids being released month after month. Now that we've overcome the negative opinions about us, I'm eager to introduce this song called "Fade", written by Circus with an arrangement by Kimberly Jordan as my Crypton friend Kaito joins me to sing and dance with the ZG American couple, Daina and Dex, so I hope you may like this musical number. (music begins playing "Fade" by CircusP as Kaito, Daina and Dex enter the stage) DEX :They say I don't belong here :You're staring me down KAITO :I pray that I'll disappear :But I don't hear any sound DEX :Erase me from your mind :I'll just be a memory KAITO And we'll be brokenhearted like how it should be DAINA :Reach out :And don't grab the wrong hand MEIKO I am & MEIKO Waiting & DAINA :Rip me to shreds, tear my heart out :I am toxic, I'm a fallout & KAITO :Say your farewells and cut me out :Without a doubt, I'm the monster now & DAINA Ooh-Whoa-oh-oh, Oh & KAITO Ooh-Whoa-oh-oh, Oh MEIKO, DEX & KAITO :Ooh-Whoa-oh-oh :I'm falling to the ground :Rip me to shreds, tear my heart out :I'll fade away into & KAITO The crowd DAINA :Battle ready for combat :Tears stream down my face MEIKO :You say I'm holding you back :And with time I'll be replaced DAINA :Erase me from your mind :I'll just be a memory MEIKO And we'll be brokenhearted like how it should be DEX Hold tight KAITO I'll be fine that I know & KAITO :Just don't :Let go MEIKO, DEX & KAITO :Rip me to shreds, tear my heart out :I am toxic, I'm a fallout :Say your farewells and cut me out :Without a doubt, I'm the monster now :Ooh-Whoa-oh-oh, Oh (2x) :Ooh-Whoa-oh-oh :I'm falling to the ground :Rip me to shreds, tear my heart out :I'll fade away into & KAITO the crowd DAINA & KAITO :The curtains are drawn :To open old wounds :It's our finale :Come not a moment too soon :So just say your lines :I know you'll hate mine :It's not the first time :So I know that we'll be fine ("Fine" echoing) DEX R-r-r-r-r-rip me to shreds, tear my heart out KAITO I am toxic, I'm a fallout & KAITO :Say your farewells and cut me out :Without a doubt, I'm the monster now & DAINA Rip me to shreds, tear my heart out & KAITO I am toxic, I'm a fallout MEIKO, DEX & KAITO :Say your farewells and cut me out :Without a doubt, I'm the monster now :Ooh-Whoa-oh-oh, Oh (2x) :Ooh-Whoa-oh-oh :I'm falling to the ground :Rip me to shreds, tear my heart out :I'll fade away into the crowd! :Oh! (song concludes with their official individual poses) Ruby: That was a great performance, you guys, now you can go because it's my turn for one of my very own original songs. Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts written by Kimberly Jordan